Remembering You
by VinkunEmeralds
Summary: Since an accident that messed up Fiyero's memory, sometimes he needs a little bit of help remembering the important people and things in his life. What if your memory was there one day and gone the next? -Collection of Oneshots in the same "universe/plot"-
1. Remembering Me

_Author Note: So, this one-shot was inspired by a Tumblr post about a grandfather forgetting who his wife was due to Alzheimer's, and it says that he would bring her flowers in the garden, and would ask her to run away with him and be his wife. Then she would say that she is already is his wife, and that would make a beaming smile from him. So, I got inspired by it. Though I'm not going to go into complete background about it, I'm not going to have it be from Alzheimer's, but more on the line of him having memory loss from an accident. They are also a few years out of Shiz, not old age. Don't worry though, this is a fluff filled one-shot. With that said, let's begin the story!_

As Elphaba wandered through the castle, she stopped a servant asking of the whereabouts of her husband. The servant told her the last known whereabouts that she knew of, and curtsied to leave. Elphaba thanked her and travelled over in the direction that the servant had pointed her in.

When she reached the rose gardens, she smiled at the sight.

Fiyero sat on the bench, his head titled backwards, facing the sun with a soft smile on his face. His hands were loosely looped in his lap, slowly moving his fingers around each other.

She was lost in the moment of watching his chest, rise and fall, mentally tracing the diamonds that adorned his skin, that she didn't hear his voice break the silence.

"Hello?" he asked a second time, seeing a green girl enter the garden.

Elphaba looked over to see him, sitting up straight now and looking over at her, "Hi."

His faced scrunched up in confusion for a moment, before he spoke, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

He seemed to have an almost apologetic half-smile, as if he was trying to place her face.

Elphaba sighed.

So, it was going to be one of those days. Some days he was completely fine and could tell you who everyone was that he knew before the accident; just the short term was lost, and others were like this. Where he could tell you who his parents were and what they did – King and Queen – and what his role was a prince. But that's about all he could tell you without you letting him know the rest by you filling it in for him. The more months that passed since the accident, the bad days didn't seem to affect him as bad anymore, as if he understood that no-one was out to get him, and he was remembering a little bit more, but some days were still completely empty with no recognition. He seems to have started to become calmer about those days now.

"Yes, you do." Elphaba said, as she walked forward, sitting on the bench beside him.

He looked at her for a few minutes, taking in all her features, studying her like a predator studies its prey. She could tell he saw no recognition of her in his mind, though she knew it had to still be deep down in his brain somewhere. But, just not today.

"What's your name?" he wondered.

"Elphaba."

"How long have I known you?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes.

She smiled at him, "8 years."

His eyes widen, "Wow. We must be close, then."

Elphaba had to hold back the itch to snort at that, "Yeah…You could say that."

He looked confused at that answer, but accepted it.

She looked down for a moment, kicking her shoes off and brushing her feet backwards and forwards in the soft, summer grass.

Fiyero noted her movements, and did the same. She looked over to see a soft smile, playing at the edges of his lips.

It was the simple things on days like this that she did with him to ease into the information she knew he'd eventually ask about.

She'd been in her own world, and didn't notice he'd looked back up at her. She smiled, and looked back up.

He fidgeted with his fingers, "You have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen."

She smiled at how bashful he seemed as to be complimenting her on something as simple as her eyes, "Thank you, Yero. You actually say that a lot."

He was surprised, "I do?"

She nodded, "Almost every week."

The truth was, her eyes were the one thing she thought may give him any recognition of her in his mind. Before the accident, it had always been one of his favourite things about her. He would always say he could get lost in them.

"Wow. We must see each other very often then." He replied.

Elphaba couldn't hold back a small chuckle, as she reached for his left hand with hers, "You could say that."

It was then that Fiyero noted the two matching rings on the two fingers, and the other on Elphaba's ring finger near the matching one to his. It had a small emerald, and a small sapphire in it. He let out a small gasp.

"You're my husband, and I am your wife." She said.

"We're married…?" he asked, eyes wide.

She nodded, "For three years now. It will be four years next month."

"Wow." He breathed.

She nodded, smiling at how shocked he was.

"I…am…the luckiest man ever, then." He finally said, smiling.

He was giving her the lopsided grin that he always used to give her at Shiz that made her stomach flutter in an instance.

"No," she said, smirking, "I'm the luckiest woman to have a husband like you."

She leaned over, laying her head on his shoulder.

She smiled when she felt his arm gingerly wrap around her waist, and bring her slightly closer.

"Elphaba, could you…possibly…tell me about when we met?" he asked her as gently laid his head on top of hers.

Elphaba cackled, "You almost ran me over."

He pulled away from her in shock, "I did what?!"

She pulled him back so she could lean on him again, "Well, technically, you always used to say that it was the driver's fault, but it was your carriage and you were in it…"

She laughed at his utterly confused, and shocked face, "Okay…Let me start at the beginning…"


	2. Remembering You: Remind Me

**Remembering You: Remind Me**

When your life changes, you really don't think about how much it will change. When days used to be filled with laughs and reminiscing about the good times at university when we couldn't stand each other, to when we were friends and still lightly teased each other, to when we got together. To the times that were confusing after university, before coming to the Vinkus. All was as we wanted it. We were having the time of our lives, just having each other.

Remembering the perfect autumn day when we had the wedding, on the castle ground with all family and friends surrounding us in a private ceremony, just like Fiyero promised, and remembered that I wanted it like that. The leaves floating around us, in swirls like they were dancing. Remembering the time after the ceremony when Fiyero knew I needed time away during the reception afterwards because of the people. He knew there was too many people for my liking, though the reception had to have more people due to royal representatives invited. We went into the observatory at the top of the castle to watch the stars through glass ceiling. I remember that it felt more intimate than the ceremony did. I remember the feeling of being in his arms, and his promises for the future.

I do a lot of remembering for the both of us now.

Ever since it happen, each day Fiyero's memory has gotten worse. It has now come to the point, where he has permanent slight long-term memory damaged, but day to day is getting better. We knew the possibilities. We knew it could affect either. We had good days in the beginning as he was still healing, but then if you ask me, we then always had bad days. They are getting better. He still gets frustrated, saying he swears he knows me, but it's just not there. He gets frustrated when he sees me frustrated.

Ever since, he tells me that I'm a strong person. I scoff with a smirk, telling him, "No, you are. I don't know if I would have the strength to trust someone that people are telling me I know, but I can't recollect."

As always as Fiyero would, he would rebuttle, "That's what you are doing. You are still with me. Someone who can't remember you. But you still stay."

That's usually the short "argument". Some days to ease his frustration, I don't bother. He's still the man that I love, he just doesn't recollect me, Shiz or anything previous to coming to Shiz. We don't know why it is specifically around that time, but he can recollect anything previous to that. I wonder if it is due to where the long-term was damaged.

It's crazy to think that if just that one day happened differently, this would not have happened.

If that one person had not did what they did that day, causing the trauma to Fiyero causing a brain aneurysm causing his long-term memory to have been damaged, our life would be different.

Our life would be normal.

I may tell him one day what happened, if he asks and insists.

There are many things I already remind him about. Such as Shiz, Galinda, Boq, Nessa, as well as events that have happened.

I remember the night it happened.

I remember them saying he had trauma.

I remember things, that sometimes hurt to think about. Remembering what was, and what could have been.

I remember walking into our room at the castle, and him not remembering me.

I remember running to the observatory with the glass ceiling.

I remember the feeling of loneliness.

But, I also remember the good days, the present.

I remember that I have him.

I remember that he has me.

He may not remember the previous me. But, he knows the one he has now, and he loves her just as much as he loved the previous girl. He, of course doesn't know, but I do, and I see the twinkle in his eye when he looks at me, or the smile that is lopsided when my hand brushes his. I know he doesn't remember me, but I believe his subconscious does.

I remember for the both of us.

Even on the bad days, I have him to remind me.

To remind me, about what's important.

 **AN:**

Hello, long time no see. I have been off writing for a bit (okay, a long time) due to many things. Mainly writers block and university. But, I'm going to keep trying to write more. So, due to "popular demand", I will be doing a sort of mini-series/drabbles in this universe, taking you through the journey that these two go through.

This one mainly goes through Elphaba's emotions on the situation, and a bit more of what's going on/what happened.

I can't give it all away yet.

Hopefully, you all will keep coming back. Thank you.


	3. Reminders of the Past

**Reminder of the Past**

Magnus Tiggular was many things. A respectful, and respected King, a devoted father, and a kind person to those who didn't cross him. He had a softer side that many did not see publicly, as a King should be viewed as powerful, confident, and a peacekeeper. A King was someone who should be of strength. He had shown that side, but only a few times in his life, once when he first began his marriage to Ada, another when Fiyero was younger, and the other times, he could count on one hand. But, he began to count those times, on his other hand as well, when he walked into the royal Vinkun library, and found a heartbreaking scene before him.

There in the foyer of the large room, Elphaba centered in the middle of a circle of books, which Magnus assumed where magical journals, and she hadn't even noticed him standing there, completely absorbed in what she was reading, and Magnus slipped down the bookcases, to assume what he already knew the answer to. The Royal Vinkun had but a handful of magical books, and many were ancient, being kept as only a memory of their past, and ancestors.

Magnus brought his hand up to his forehead, rubbing lengthwise, trying to wipe the headache away that he knew was soon to come. He let out a soft sigh, as he reached the section that he had been looking for, and found it to be empty. He brought his hand to his forehead again, trying to come up with what to do next.

Tension had been high for the last two weeks, ever since the accident. Ada had locked herself into Fiyero's room, not leaving his side, waiting for him to wake. Elphaba hadn't been much better, mostly ignoring any staff who tried to get her to come for things such as dinners, and locking herself away or disappearing somewhere. Now that Magnus thought about it, this was the first time in two days of actually seeing Elphaba with his own eyes. He headed back to where the green girl had centered her in her circle.

This time, Elphaba turned to look at the King, hearing his footsteps, "Oh, Magnus! I didn't hear you come in. I think I might be finding something that may help, and-"

Magnus sadly watched, and listened on to Elphaba. But, he knew it was no use. He knew those magical journals had nothing that would work to bring their son, and her husband back to the way he once was.

He smiled, sadly, when he spoke again, cutting her off, and it was only nine words that completely unravelled all the green girl had been keeping locked up, "Elphaba. Fiyero wouldn't want you to be doing this."

Elphaba eyes, flashed angrily at the King, "Well, he wouldn't want me to sit around and do nothing!"

He saw the anger, actually he was happy to see her show something that he knew she was actually feeling, and not pretend that she was fine, "But, he wouldn't want you to not be eating, burying yourself in something that won't help, and hurting yourself more than you already are."

He watched as her eyes changed, from anger, to sadness. He knew he caught her off guard, knowing her, and the words leaving his mouth, sounding so much like Fiyero, made her resolve crumble.

All the warning had was her shoulders beginning to shake, and two hiccups escaping her lips, before the green girl completely broke down.

Magnus mentally thought to himself, six. This would be the sixth time, he was going to act as a father first, before acting as a King.

Taking off his kingly robes, as they were much too heavy, and laid it on the chair beside him, he looked the part of a father more than a king, showing his somewhat normal clothes, beneath the robes. He looked like Fiyero would many years into the future, especially without the royal garb. Fiyero was truly his spitting image if you put them side by side.

He kneeled beside the green girl, gathering her into his arms, holding her tightly and protectively, in an attempt to comfort the green girl. He knew it may be fruitless, but he had to attempt something. This was the first breakdown that she'd had since the accident.

"Elphaba," Magnus began, the green girl looking up at him through doe-like eyes, still clinging to his shirt like he had seen her do with Fiyero, the first night after the accident when she wouldn't let go of him, let alone leave, "you are allowed to grieve, you know?"

Elphaba looked up questioning, and then sadly, he reworded, "I don't mean because of the unknown extent of Fiyero's injuries. The doctor is sure, he will wake. But, that doesn't mean that your lives haven't changed. He may change from the Fiyero we currently know. You are allowed to grieve the life that you're leaving behind, and learn the one that is starting anew."

Elphaba still kept her stare steady with Magnus', not knowing what to say.

"Elphaba, you know that you couldn't have stopped the accident, right?" Magnus questioned. Elphaba's eye finally lowered toward the ground. They betrayed her, filling with tears again.

"Oh, Elphaba…" He rubbed her back, in soothing motions.

Elphaba hiccuped, "Magnus, if I hadn't asked him to go out for me, he wouldn't have been in the carriage, and it wouldn't have caused the damage that there is now! If it wasn't for me, Fiyero wouldn't have been out. I'm a curse, Magnus, a curse!"

"Oh, Elphaba. You are not a curse. Fiyero loves you, and he would not want you to be doing this to yourself. He went on his own accord. He wanted to pick up those supplies for you, it's the kind of guy he is. You couldn't have changed that Elphaba, neither could you have changed that carriage hitting Fiyero's. You can't control everything, and I know that bothers you, but you cannot, and it's just a fact. What you can focus on, is putting away these magic journals, Elphaba. You cannot fix this with magic. After that, focus on your husband. Focus on Fiyero because he is going to need you. We are all going to have to lean on each other to get through this, not pushing each other away."

Elphaba contemplated that, and attempted to compose herself, when in a heartbreakingly low tone, she asked, "But, what if he doesn't remember me?"

Magnus just stared, "How-"

Elphaba eyes met Magnus, "I heard him in the hallway, the first night after the accident. I know it may have damaged his memory. We won't know until he wakes."

Magnus clapped a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, "Then, and only then, we will deal with it. Okay?"

Elphaba heaved a sigh that took up all her energy, and could visibly be seen. She nodded, rubbing her eyes, and then playing with the hem of her dress.

They both sat in silence, for many clock-ticks before Magnus' voice cut the silence, "I lost a sister to the same type of accident that Fiyero was in."

Elphaba head snapped up, "What? Fiyero's never said anything before about an aunt."

Magnus shook his head, "He doesn't know. It was long before Fiyero was even born."

Elphaba nodded, and resumed playing the hem of her dress, "Elphaba," she looked up, "I know how you are feeling."

When she cocked her head to the side, he continued, "It was just weeks before my coronation. I had just began courting Ada for a few months at that point, and she, my sister, had been bothering me about the flowers that would line the royal hall where the coronation was to take place. I told her that I didn't care about flowers, and she huffed something to me about how it should look nice. I told her she could handle it then, pushing her aside, feeling like there was more important things than flowers to worry about. But to her, they were important. She kept going on about which flowers had been used in past generations, and how we should use them."

He looked, and saw that Elphaba was listening to him, and continued, "That day she stormed out mad at me, saying she was going to go into town, and find the flowers and bring them back to prove that they were important. She never came back, and they found the flowers in the carriage with her when it happened. She was on her way back to prove her big brother wrong, which she loved to do…"

He slightly shook his head as he recounted his story.

Elphaba laid a hand on Magnus' arm, "What was her name?"

Magnus smiled, thinking of his little sister, taken too young at just seventeen years, "Eytalia."

"Magnus, you know that couldn't be your fault? She left on her own terms, she wanted to go to get them, to prove you wrong."

And as soon as the words left her lips, she realized why he had told her this. Magnus let a small sad smile slip onto his lips, knowing he got through to the green girl.

"How long did it take you?" Elphaba asked, looking to Magnus, "To grieve, to forgive yourself?"

Magnus inhaled a deep breath, "Awhile, but I did, eventually. We can grieve our past, but we also have to think about our future, and how we are going to make it. Hold onto the fact that Elphaba, he is still here. Living, and breathing in just rooms away from us, right this moment."

She sat there, silent and frozen.

He gently scooped up all the magical journals, placing them back into the shelves where they belonged, and when he came back, Elphaba was now standing, hesitant and quiet. He slipped beside her, and grabbed his robe, putting it over his arm and offering his other to Elphaba, "Now, let's go see him, alright?"

Elphaba nodded, and took his arm. They walked down to Fiyero's room, and found Ada in her normal spot. She looked up, tired and drained, and Magnus held out a hand to his queen, as Elphaba made her way to Fiyero.

Ada understood, and made her way to Magnus, slipping out of the room, leaving her son alone for the first time and watching Magnus as he closed the door.

There before closing it, Magnus watched as Elphaba climbed into bed with Fiyero, wrapping herself tightly around him, laying her head on his chest and gripping his shirt in her hand as she began to drift off, hearing his repetitive heartbeat. Reminding herself, that he was there, alive and breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall.

Magnus smiled, and closed the door. He knew whatever the outcome was, that they were strong enough to get through this.

That eventually, they would be okay…


End file.
